<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>embers by TheOriginalCowboyCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976082">embers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat'>TheOriginalCowboyCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ғɪʀᴇsɪᴅᴇ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Guilt, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Guardian (Destiny), The Young Wolf's Terrible Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardian knew very well what would happen to Glint if word got out that they told Crow about their connection to his past, they couldn’t stop thinking about it each time they saw Spider’s ugly mug, each time they heard his voice echoing across the Shore. But there was just something about the young Awoken that made it so easy to open up about their fears and past, it made them want to tell him about their wrongdoings and flaws… and that’s what terrified them.</p><p>They were responsible for the end of Crow’s first life, the life that brought him so much torment and pain in his second. Who was to say he wouldn’t blame them for his suffering as well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nonbinary Guardian/The Crow (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ғɪʀᴇsɪᴅᴇ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>embers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i feel like this chapter was a little all over the place (especially the ending) but I still hope you enjoy :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the Guardian awoke the next morning, they were; unsurprisingly, hungover. They groaned softly in discomfort, rubbing at their aching head with the palms of their hands in the hopes of alleviating some of the pain. Ghost </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to warn them against drinking so much, the three empty wine bottles probably still laying discarded in the bushes somewhere nearby, but it was an easy thing for him to fix… even if he was going to be stubborn about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, they had to admit… this one, in particular, had been worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile found itself on their lips as they recalled the events of last night. Crow’s heartfelt drunken confession, the soft, gentle kiss, and the shy, nervous touches that followed before they both collapsed onto the forest floor, arms and legs a tangled mess as they slept. With an arm haphazardly thrown over their eyes to shield them from the twinkling sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the surrounding trees, the Guardian blindly reached out for their companion, searching for his warm touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground beside them was cold, the only sign of Crow’s presence being a humanoid indentation left in the leaves and grass where he had once slept. They sat up with a small, startled gasp, regretting the action almost instantly as a wave of nausea washed over them, making it difficult as they tried to scan the area for the young Awoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clearing they’d set up camp in was… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Some of their gear and weapons were strewn about, as were the aforementioned wine bottles, but no Crow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian knew he was smart enough not to wander off too far, or venture out in the open where he risked getting himself seen by a passerby, despite being deep in the wilderness of the EDZ, there was always a slim chance of running into another Guardian, one that definitely wouldn’t see him the same way they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made them sick thinking about the horrible things that would be done to him if someone saw Crow without his helmet, or heard his voice… the things they’d do to Glint. They knew for a fact that there were people out there who would not hesitate to put a bullet in a Ghost if it meant the end to the man who wore a killer’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden rustling in the forest behind them caused the Guardian to tense up, their body immediately on alert as they reached for their weapon, only pausing when they recognized the soft, familiar footfalls of their fellow Lightbearer walking through the bushes. After a moment, Crow emerged from the foliage; a single finger pressed against his lips as he stepped forward, gesturing to a small bundle on the floor beside them. His cloak was left balled up in the grass, Glint and Ghost nesting inside, shells pressed up against each other…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It brought a small smile to the Guardian’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t sleeping, of course, Ghosts didn’t need to sleep… but some seemed to enjoy simulating it and pretending to be completely unaware of things happening around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Crow muttered apologetically when he noticed their rigid stance, “I didn’t mean to startle you, I was hoping to get back before you woke up,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sighed softly, wanting to reassure him that no harm was done and that they were just wondering where he’d gone off to, and if he was safe… but, expressing complex emotions without words was… difficult, so they resorted to responding with a gentle smile and nod, hoping to get their point across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he seemed to understand, smiling back as he settled down on the ground beside them, bumping his shoulders against theirs as he handed over a canteen. “I figured you’d need something to help with the hangover,” he said, smirking softly as he gestured to their Ghosts again, “I have a feeling that those two are going to make us ride this one out,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian stifled a laugh as they gratefully took the canteen from him, hearing their Ghost huff quietly to himself at the comment. Years ago</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>long before the Vanguard even took notice of their existence, before… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>really</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’d accepted an invitation from a pack of veteran Hunters to “go out on the town and have fun”, which translated to getting hammered at the first bar they came across.</span>
</p><p><span>Ghost advised against it, reminding them that they had a strike operation set up for the following day, and getting drunk wasn’t exactly a good idea given their line of work. But the group of Hunters berated him and told the little Ghost to let</span> <span>his Guardian make their own choices… they caved to the social pressure, of course, wanting to fit in with the older more experienced Hunters, dawned in flashy armor and sporting unique weapons.</span></p><p>
  <span>They’d learned an important and valuable lesson the next day as they nursed a wicked hangover… </span>
  <em>
    <span>always listen to your Ghost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian smiled fondly at the memory, bringing the canteen up to their lips and taking a long, slow drink. They pretended not to see Crow staring at them, a bright happy smile lighting up his face as he simply watched over their movements with lovesick fascination. With a smirk they reached over and covered his entire face with their hand, playfully pushing it away, the action earning a warm chuckle in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” he teased, “Is it a crime to look at you?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could only chuckle and try not to sputter on the water as they drank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you two are adorable,” Ghost said, finally breaking the silence as he floated up and spun his shell around with a soft whirl, almost as if he was trying to simulate a stretch, “It’s sickening,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re just jealous that the Guardian is spending more time with my Guardian than they are with you,” Glint helpfully added as he followed suit, the unmistakable sound of smugness in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glint!” Crow yelped, his face turning a deep shade of blue which only made the Guardian chuckle harder until a genuine laugh escaped them. The sound itself seemed to surprise him, this being the first time he’d ever heard their voice outside of sighs and grumbles, which caused him to blush deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian took note of this, grinning dumbly as they put down the canteen and signed something between breathy laughs, knowing that it was a bit more than what he could understand without a translation. Ghost knew what they said right away and groaned, rolling his singular eye dramatically as Glint and Crow looked to him in confusion, awaiting some sort of explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it,” Glint said, hovering over Crow’s shoulder as his Guardian tried to hide his face in his hands, “What’s a blueberry got to do with anything? Is it because he’s blushing?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorta… it’s a Guardian joke. New Lightbearers are usually referred to as Kinderguardians or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blueberries </span>
  </em>
  <span>by older Guardians in the Tower</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They said, ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>Now you even </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> like a blueberry</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Crow is still new to this Guardian thing... and well, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him! He’s bluer than the surface of Titan!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes… let’s all keep looking at me,” Crow muttered, chuckling softly as the Guardian patted him on the shoulder, “It’s not my fault they make me blush so much,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s cute!” Glint said, “I’m glad you found someone to make you smile, Crow, it’s a very nice smile,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chucked again, burying his face deeper, “You aren’t helping, Glint,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to my Guardian to make horrible puns,” Ghost replied, bonking them on the head with his shell, “I think this is the first time you’ve actually made someone laugh with them,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scoffed and stuck their tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, if I would be laughing more if I knew what a blueberry was,” Crow said, finally showing his face with a shy smile, “I’m sure the name is self-explanatory, but alas…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian stopped laughing almost immediately upon hearing that, the statement catching them off guard. Surely, he was joking… that had to be a joke, Crow </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the fruit was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They swallowed the sudden lump in their throat and turned to him, eyebrows raised up in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They blinked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward beat of silence passed before anyone spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why are you looking at me like that…?” he asked nervously, anxiety coating over his words, “Was it something I said?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook their head reassuringly, still trying to wrap their head around what they just heard. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Was that a joke?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they finally signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow blinked again, cocking his head to the side in confusion, “… huh?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glint floated over, “They asked if-”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no… I might still be learning what they’re saying, but I know enough that I got the gist of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I- I think,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said to his Ghost,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
  <span>I just don’t get what part they thought was a joke,”.</span>
</p><p><span>The Guardian knew that Crow was fairly isolated out on the Shore and that Spider kept him on a short leash, but this… this was heartbreaking. </span><em><span>He… he really doesn’t know</span></em><span>,</span> <span>they realized, a pang of sadness striking them in the chest as they looked him up and down, startled to see just how skinny he was. How had they not noticed that before? </span><em><span>Two years old and he’s probably never had a proper meal.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, they remembered the Drifter leaving them a trail of recordings, talking about his past, and how he lived through the Dark Ages, dying over and over again from starvation. They dreaded thinking about the same happening to Crow… but, given how rough his short life had been so far, and how others treated him, they wouldn’t have been surprised if such a thing happened often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absently, they wondered, if his suffering was their fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they were the one who-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Guardian?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian looked up at Crow when he called out to them, forcing a small smile as they met his gaze for but a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe was a cruel, unforgiving place, of that they were certain. But they were going to put up a fight to protect him, universe be damned, and fighting was something they had done their whole life. They’d even go as far as saying it was something they were good at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They breathed a silent </span>
  <b>
    <em>sorry</em>
  </b>
  <span> and looked up at Ghost, who seemed to already know what they were thinking, without the need for words or signs. He vanished wordlessly in a small burst of sparkles, and light, leaving Crow and Glint even more confused than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” the man asked timidly, “I- I apologize if I offended you, it wasn’t my intention… I just-”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook their head and let out a long, shaky sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… you didn’t,” the Guardian finally said, their strained and slightly accented voice barely above a whisper. It sounded almost foreign to their ears, like the voice coming out of them wasn’t their own and they were listening to a stranger speak through their body. Trying to stifle the rising discomfort in their chest, they continued on like nothing had changed, “Hungry?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow said nothing, of course, sitting there unmoving with his mouth agape and eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They almost chuckled at the sight, almost. It was nearly the same reaction they’d seen from Zavala and Ikora, right after they swore revenge on the once prince of the Reef and put an end to a four-year bout of silence. It was the first time anyone in the Tower had heard them speak, and the Guardian couldn’t help but wonder if either of them even knew they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> speak...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a painfully quiet moment, Ghost finally reappeared, materializing over his Guardian’s shoulder with a dramatic sigh, a small box appearing between the two Lightbarers. “Next time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> going back to the ship and getting this stuff. I might be able to deconstruct and transmat things around, but it’s still heavy… and Ghosts aren’t exactly physically strong,” he said, looking between the Guardian and Crow as they sat in silence, Glint floating awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do with himself, “Geez, I’m not sure how you two managed it, but I think you killed the mood even more,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Ghost…</em>
  </b>
  <span>” the Guardian chided softly, shooting him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened in the air at the sound of their voice and let out a tiny: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave him a forced smile, keeping their head low as they slowly got to their feet and moved back towards the spot in the ground where they’d built the campfire, which had long since died out. It wouldn’t take much to get a small blaze going again, enough leaves and branches to get a pot of coffee boiling at least… the Guardian couldn’t remember the last time they had a cup of the stuff, and oh Traveler did they need some coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crow...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Glint encouraged quietly after an awkward moment, gently nudging the young Awoken with the smoothed edge of his shell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t you go bring them that box and help them with the fire?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow blinked a few times and jolted back to reality, nodding vigorously as he finally tore his eyes away from them and grabbed a small handful of the dead leaves and twigs from the ground to use as kindling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still hadn’t said a thing, probably still trying to process the fact that they actually just spoke to him for the first time in the few months they’d been working together, that or he was off-put by their accent like Ghost had been all those years ago when he first found them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he tucked the kindling under his left arm, picked up the small box with his right, and finally moved closer to them. His movements were shy and hesitant at first, but as Crow settled himself beside them, they saw his shoulders begin to relax, a timid smile flashing over his lips when they caught each other’s gaze. He set the small box down and began piling up the kindling on the ashes of the old fire, watching as a small ball of solar energy manifested itself in their hand, the flames dancing between their gloved fingers as they placed it in the nest of twigs and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some coffee?” the Guardian asked, opening the box to reveal a tall metal coffee kettle, intricately designed with foliage and woodland creatures native to the EDZ and the Cosmodrome. It was a Dawning gift they’d gotten from Saladin years ago, back when SIVA was still their biggest problem… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I… I um,” Crow stammered, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, “I’ve never…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really doubt that he’s had anything other than crummy ration bars, Guardian,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ghost said softly through their mental link, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think he’s had the chance to try much of anything in regards to food given how Spider treats him…”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian said nothing in response to his comment and continued to unpack the contents of the box, which included a set of tin cups with the same design as the kettle. “You can try some of mine, see if you like it,” they reassured after a moment, taking hold of the small sack of coffee grounds that was nestled in one of the cups, finding it almost empty, as was their small supply of various teas, most of which was going to Devrim whenever they passed through the EDZ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sighed softly as they poured the last of the grounds in the percolator with some of the water from their canteen and set it on the open flames of the fire with a small thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already put in an order for more coffee, Guardian,” Ghost said, zipping through the air above the fire, leaving Ghost shaped holes in the smoke, “But… we’re going to have to go back to the City to get it,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... wonderful,” they muttered, crossing their arms and putting their knees to their chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could feel Crow’s curious stare on their back, and selfishly hoped he wouldn’t question why they didn’t want to return to the City, the place they were both reborn to protect. But, curiosity is the nature of crows and new Lights alike. “Isn’t… Isn’t the Last City your home?” he asked, moving closer until their back rested against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scoffed dryly and shook their head, allowing themself to relax into his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all Guardians live at the Tower, well… most </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>from my understanding. But ever since the Red W-” Glint started to say before Ghost cut him off with a piercing look, knowing that mentions of the event that decimated parts of the City as well as the Guardian population were not something that should be mentioned in the presence of someone who played a significant role in ending the War.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow looked between the two Ghosts for a moment, but thankfully didn’t question them further, turning his attention back to the Guardian who stared blankly into the fire. “... then, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you live?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian didn’t say anything, they weren’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say. How could they tell him that their home in the City had been destroyed during the Cabal attacks? That they’d been living out of their ship for the past four years, and most often than not camped out in the wilds like they were right now?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere,” they finally said, desperately trying to ignore the way his body tensed behind them as they spoke, “But, I do go back to where Ghost found me from time to time, to an old spaceport out in Old Russia. I made a little hideout there a few years ago, after…”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sentence trailed off as memories of their actions two years ago flashed through their head. Of Cayde, the Prison of Elders, the sparkling brilliance of the Dreaming City, and a single gunshot that put an end to a months-long rampage… of whose they still weren't sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they avoided the Tower and hid like a coward because they couldn’t face the Vanguard after what they’d done… they </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their words hung heavily in the air, Crow wrapped his arms around their shoulders in a small attempt at comfort and waited in silent anticipation for them to continue. But, before they could, Ghost interjected, changing the subject before the Guardian said something they would regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wolf’s Den!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he announced loudly, “Their hideout… it’s a Wolf’s Den just like yours is a Crow’s nest, Crow!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a nest,” - “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a den,” Crow and the Guardian said at the same time, the two Lightbearers pausing and turning to stare at each other with their eyebrows raised, realizing that they’d both jumped at the chance to denounce the names given to their hideaways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat of silence, the young Awoken let out a breathy chuckle and smiled, the Guardian joining in with a half-hearted smile of their own, neither noticing their Ghost sighing in quiet relief. “So, I take it you really like wolves then, don’t you?” Crow said between his chuckles, “As if your armor and weapons weren’t dead giveaways,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian blinked and nodded nervously, suddenly remembering that their armor was covered with the Iron Banner’s wolf insignia, the very symbol that let others know their name. The name that struck fear into their enemies’ hearts, the name that was whispered in hushed tones each time they walked through the City as if it were a curse to say aloud… the name that tied them to the reason Crow was alive and sitting behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name he could never learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their lack of response, Crow sighed and rested his chin on the top of their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Guardian?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They simply hummed in reply, their mind plagued with guilt and anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t... </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>very often, do you?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gaze grew distant for a moment as they fixated their gaze on the fire and shook their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” he added quickly, “I just…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re wondering if I was always like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>¸ they thought to themself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I always kept my voice a secret. If I only spoke when I felt I could or when it was necessary.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it wasn’t always like this… they remembered a time, years ago, when they used to talk, albeit it wasn’t often and usually only to Ghost but… at the time it had been enough. Then things happened, the world and the Vanguard began demanding and expecting too much of them, and the things they saw… the things they went through… it all started taking its toll.</span>
</p><p><em><span>The Heart of the Black Garden,</span></em> <em><span>Omnigul, Crota, Oryx, Ghaul, Xol, The Fanatic, Riven, Eramis, Taniks, the DARKNESS…</span></em></p><p>
  <span>The list went on… it would likely never end until they died their final death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian closed their eyes and shuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew, the moment they slew the Archon in the Cosmodrome, that nothing would ever be the same again. So, they shut down, kept to themself, focused on work and whatever task was set out in front of them. There was no need for idle chatter or friends, they had Ghost there to keep them company and be their voice when they couldn’t find their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, things were different now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were different… they’d grown a lot from the person they used to be years ago. They felt like they could trust Crow enough to tell him, albeit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guardians go through a lot to protect humanity,” they said, pulling themself out of his embrace and reaching out to take the kettle off the flames, “Not all of it good,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Crow’s turn to be silent, hanging on to their every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen a lot in my life, maybe too much. Things... get to you after a while,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... what kind of things?” he asked, watching over their every movement as they handed him a cup of steaming coffee, keeping their still gloved hand wrapped tightly around a tin cup of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even needing to say anything, the Guardian could feel Glint and Ghost’s gaze shooting daggers into them, silently begging them to shut up, Ghost having the nerves to actually tell them through their mental link. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>trying</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to give us away?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If he finds out who you are… whatever’s going on between you two is as good as over. And if Spider finds out you told him… then Glint…”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew very well what would happen to Glint, they couldn’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what would happen each time they saw Spider’s ugly mug, each time they heard his voice echoing across the Shore. But there was just something about Crow that made it so easy to open up about their fears and past, it made them </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell him about their wrong doings and flaws… and that’s what terrified them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian was responsible for the end of Crow’s first life, the life that brought him so much torment and pain in his second. Who was to say he wouldn’t blame them for his suffering as well? After forcing a smile, the Guardian shook their head as if to rid themself of their overwhelming thoughts and mumbled an apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... don’t… I- I can’t-” they said with a weak sigh, “-sorry,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey… it’s alright,” Crow said with a gentle smile, moving close to them again, “You don’t have to open up to me if you aren’t ready. I’d love to know more about you, of course, but only when you’re ready to share and only what you wish for me to know...”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he even know how true that statement is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me, too. We’ll take it slow, and see where things take us,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled a bit more genuinely and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the Guardian realized, they would have to face reality and tell Crow who they were and what they had done. But for now, they were going to enjoy the time they had with him… for however long that happiness lasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that a lot”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s make a toast, to us,” he said, flashing them a toothy grin and holding out his cup, “And to new beginnings”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chuckled and smiled back, tapping the edge of their cup against his, “To new beginnings,”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, the Guardian watched as Crow brought the steaming cup up to his lips and sputtered on the warm drink, his nose wrinkling up in disgust. “Blegh, is it supposed to taste like dirt?” he asked, dragging a sleeve across his mouth, “How can something that smells so good, be so bitter…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an acquired taste,” they said with a chuckle, taking the cup from him and pouring the contents into their own, “Next time I visit you on the Shore, I’ll bring some cream and sugar… you’ll like it better that way,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’ll like Eva’s hot cocoa better,” Ghost chirped as he floated over, turning to the young Hunter, “She adds in these cute little marshmallow Ghosts that all the Guardians in the Tower go crazy over. Maybe she’ll give us the recipe if we ask nicely”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful, and would probably be great to have on cold nights as well,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s even better with company,” the Guardian said, taking a sip of their coffee as they did their best to ignore the growing blush on both their and Crow’s faces. But his smile and beautiful amber eyes that lit up his face as well as their world, were impossible to ignore, “If you’ll have it of course,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and rolled his eyes, still smiling. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, Guardian”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow leaned in and pressed his forehead against their’s and exhaled lightly, their lips inches apart. The Guardian longed to feel them against their own again…but as they were about to lean in to close the gap between them, a small rustling sound in the shrubbery around them caught their attention and caused them to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head to the side in confusion, looking around to see nothing but the surrounding forest, “Is everything alright?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They blinked and nodded, keeping an eye on the tree line around them. “Yeah… I thought I heard something,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not picking anything up on radar,” Glint said, his shell twirling slightly, “Other than bugs and your usual assortment of forest critters”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not picking up anything either,” Ghost added, “It might have just been the wind,”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t sound like the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… probably just the wind,” they muttered, unable to shake the sudden feeling of being watched off their chest as they turned back to face Crow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they watched, with eyes full of horror, as a bullet from a far off sniper tore through his head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>